1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display suspending frame device, more particularly to a display suspending frame device having two slide rail sets.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing popularity of thin type displays, thin type displays can be seen in use in more and more places. There are generally two ways of installing a thin type display. One is to place the display on a platform (e.g., a television cabinet). The other is to suspend the display from an upright wall surface.
Since suspension is better than placement on a platform in terms of space economy, currently, it is more common for thin type displays to be suspended. For the purpose of suspending a thin type display, a suspending frame is generally used.
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese utility model no. M291487 discloses a suspending frame 1, which includes a suspending seat 11 and two suspending members 12 suspended on the suspending seat 11. The suspending seat 11 is mounted onto a wall surface, and includes an upper suspending plate 111 and a lower suspending plate 112. A display (not shown) is mounted onto the suspending members 12. Each of the suspending members 12 includes an upper suspending hook 121 engaging the upper suspending plate 111, and a lower suspending hook 122 engaging the lower suspending plate 112. By virtue of the arrangement of the upper and lower suspending hooks 121, 122 and the upper and lower suspending plates 111, 112, the object of suspending the display can be achieved.
However, the thin type display is often used in conjunction with an electronic device, such as a power supply, a control box, or a player. The design of the aforesaid suspending frame 1 does not take into consideration the need for space to accommodate such electronic device.
Therefore, these accessorial electronic devices are generally directly secured to a rear face of the display by screws, which is inconvenient, or are installed at positions close to the display using additional mounting frames, which is unsightly in terms of appearance.
In order to avoid the above drawbacks, the present invention contemplates to improve conventional mounting frames by using two sets of slide rails.